


When You Came

by FeyWindwalker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Firebird, M/M, Phoenix - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyWindwalker/pseuds/FeyWindwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the ashes phoenix are reborn, brought into a world of frightening changes and threats.  Kanda gets brought into this world by the new kid at school and together he and Allen must defeat the evil that plagues their kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Him

It was only Monday and sitting in Math class Kanda wanted to seriously hurt everyone there. Not that they'd really done anything to him, they were just so freaking annoying. The girls kept looking his way and giggling their heads off as though he hadn't told them a million times to shut the heck up and leave him alone. Then there was Lavi, the stupid kid wouldn't shut up and kept calling Kanda by his first name, which set his nerves on edge.

Running his fingers though his long, dark, almost blue hair he looked out the window trying to calm himself down so he could pay attention to the teacher. It was such a nice day out and all Kanda wanted to do was go home so he could train with his sword, Mugen, alone in the sunshine. He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts, because Lavi was throwing papers at him, trying to get his attention for one reason or another. Just as Kanda was about to punch the annoying red head in the face, there was a knock at the door.

Every head in the room turned to the door, as principal Lee walked in with a new student. The new kid honestly didn't look like a high school student, with a mop of completely white hair on his head, and round silver eyes that hinted at seeing more than Kanda could imagine. The scar on his face that ran from mid cheek to above his eyebrow made him even more of an oddity. He stood there nervously, fidgeting with his jacket, one gloved hand messing with the zipper, the other pulling the bottom down to rest just below his slender waist.

"This is our new arrival," Principal Lee stated, "I do hope you'll be nice and give him a warm welcome. Oh and would any of you be kind enough to escort our newest student body member to his classes?"

There of course where people in the class who would usually do something like that in a heartbeat, just to scout the new kid for gossip purposes, but the kid was just too weird to be seen with, so everyone stayed silent. They all looked at each other, then back at the new kid, making the boy blush all kinds of shades of pink.

Kanda couldn't care less who was stuck with the duty, as long as it wasn't him. He didn't work well with people, in fact he actually hated just about everyone in the room. This little fact was known by everyone, everyone but their idiot principal.

After a minute passed Principal Lee gave a huge sigh, "Well if no one's going to volunteer, Kanda, would you be so kind as to show this boy around the school?"

Well then, why did it seem that Kanda always drew the short straw? This made his day ten times better, not, it made the day so much worse. He had actually been looking forward to getting the day over with so he could go home and train, just like he always did, but because of this new duty the day would drag on for forever. If only he could get out of it, but no one was going to step up, so it looked like he was stuck with the job.

"Fine Principal Lee, whatever you say," he shot the man a very nasty look as he said it, clearly showing he was not fine with it.

"Great, I'll just leave Allen in your hands then," he seemed totally oblivious to Kanda's anger.

As soon as Principal Lee was out the door the math teacher grumbled loudly, something about not knowing there was going to be a new student, and asked the new kid to introduce himself and take a seat.

"Hello, my name is Allen Walker. I guess I'm in your class now," his voice was pretty high pitched for a boy, it almost sounded like a girls. He gave a sheepish grin and just stood there looking for an empty seat.

The class said hi in unison, everyone but Kanda. With introductions finished Allen took the empty seat he had found, the only empty seat, right next to Kanda.

"Hello, I'm Allen,"

"I already know that, you stupid Moyashi," Kanda said with disgust, did he really have to show this stupid moron around?

"What's a moyashi?" Allen was totally puzzled. Kanda knew that moyashi meant beansprout, but he wasn't going to let Allen in on that little secret. Kanda's nickname for the new student fit surprisingly well, at least in Kanda's mind it did. The kid was pretty short compared to the tall Japanese teen, and he was really thin.

"If you want to know so bad, go look it up. I don't have time to explain it to you," Kanda turned back to the board that the teacher was now writing notes on.

When the hour finally ended Kanda stood up and none to patiently waited for Allen. When the kid was finally ready, the both left for their next class.

"My next class is World History," Allen said as he eyed his schedule, "Could you show me where that is?"

"Whatever, just follow me Moyashi," Kanda said it none to nicely as he continued his walk down the hall. As Kanda passed most of the students avoided making eye contact with the moody teen, they all knew that Kanda could snap in an instant.

This was a fact that Allen didn't miss, "Why don't people look at you Kanda?"

"I was given the task of escorting you to your classes, not explaining every little thing to your tiny Moyashi brain," as he said this Kanda shot Allen a death glare that quickly shut him up.

They walked down the hall in silence until they made it to the History wing.

"It says I'm in room 201. Which room is that?" Allen asked, consulting his schedule once more. Kanda froze for a second, the stupid kid was in another one of his classes, this was turning into a really bad day.

"Just come with me," Kanda growled, he was really not enjoying this at all. Allen followed him into their class and was immediately stared at by all the kids in the already started class.

"Kanda, why are you late to class? And who is this new student?" the teacher asked clearly surprised.

"If you want to know why I'm late ask him," Kanda pointed with his thumb back at Allen, who was standing awkwardly behind the brooding teen.

"Hello, my name is Allen Walker, sorry about being late, I'm a new student," Allen said sheepishly as Kanda mumbled grumpily on the way to his seat.

"Well this is wonderful," the history teacher said, "I'm sure you'll all give our new student Allen a warm welcome. You can sit in that empty seat Allen." Of course the only empty seat in the entire room was right next to Kanda.

"Why do I always get stuck next to the Moyashi? His stupidity is annoying enough without sitting next to him," Kanda thought as he sat down in his seat in the back row. As Allen took his seat next to Kanda, the teacher started up class once again.

OoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoO

As he walked into the math class Allen could already tell that this was going to be just like all the other schools he'd been to. The students would stare, a few of them might be brave enough to ask him about his scar, but really no one would welcome him. He had gotten used to it, the other kids being afraid of him just because he was a little different. Okay that's a lie he was more than a little different, but still everyone just treated him like a freak.

At that point the principal had informed the class of Allen's new student status, and had assigned a student to be his escort for the day. As the principal pointed out the kid, Allen was very happily surprised. The teen had only glanced his way, he didn't stare the way the other kids had. Allen could tell right away that he and this Kanda kid would get along.

After introducing himself to the class Allen sat down next to the teen that was supposed to show him around for the day. When trying to make small talk failed, Allen gave up and tried to pay attention to the teacher, who was actually teaching material Allen had covered weeks ago at his other school.

This of course gave his mind some time to wander, which was a very bad thing in Allen's case. The first thing on his mind was the thing that Kanda had called him, he couldn't quiet recall it, but it was something like 'moyoshi' or 'mayashi'. Anyway Allen was very perplexed by the nickname, and vowed to look it up online the minute he got to a computer. Beside that thought Allen was remembering his old schools, and all the problems he had had with each and every one of them.

In one he'd been in so many fights in the first week that the school had actually suspended him. In another Allen had too many problems fitting in and he'd ended up an outcast, no one would even talk to him. These were actually pretty normal occurrences, in terms of Allen's life. Allen really hoped that this school might be different, although he really doubted it, except, perhaps when it came to the people.

As Allen pondered this the bell rang, bringing him out of his thoughts. He tried to get his things together quickly, but failed because Kanda's angry glare was making him more than a little nervous. When he finally got all his stuff together, Allen walked over the where Kanda was standing, waiting for him. Kanda practically growled at Allen to hurry up so they could get to class. Allen, ever dutiful, followed him while informing the older teen that he had History next.

While they walked down the hall Allen pondered about the older teen. Allen didn't understand what the long haired teen's problem was. All he had to do was show Allen around the school, and maybe be a bit nice. Apparently that was a little too hard for the grumpy kid to do.

"Oh well," Allen thought, "Take it in stride." That is what he had done his entire life. He walked into History just behind Kanda and had to go through the painful process of introducing himself again, something he knew he would have to do many times during the day. He sat down next to Kanda in the only open seat as the teacher went back to his lesson on The War of 1812, which Allen had learned about weeks before.

As he tried to pay attention to the teacher, who was very boring, he found himself taking peeks at the brooding student beside him. From what he could tell, his escort was fit, judging by his toned body and lean appearance, giving Allen some insight on Kanda's motivation and determination. Allen also noticed the beautiful complexity of the Japanese boys face, strong, but subtle features, all framed by his flowing blue-black hair.

Allen shook his head, he should not being having thoughts like this on his first day at a new school, he should be focusing on the teacher and the material they were learning. At least that's what he told himself, but in all honesty, he shouldn't be having those kinds of thoughts because it was dangerous, both to him and the subject of is musings. Any time he'd make a friend at a new school, that friend usually ended up getting beat to a bloody pulp, just for being friends with the freaky new kid. Allen could take care of himself, but when it came to others he seemed to have no control, so he distanced himself, all in the hopes that no one would be stupid enough to befriend him.

Allen tried to mentally refocus himself, not for his sake but for Kanda's, but ended up failing miserably when Kanda began playing with one of the long strands of hair that framed his face. The motion was so enticing that Allen felt the urge to reach over and start petting the teen's gloriously long hair.

He shook his head again, trying to rid himself of what he just saw, trying in vain to find a way to ignore Kanda. Thankfully Allen was able to restrain himself throughout the hour, but he didn't know if he could manage one more class of sitting next to Kanda, the other boy might drive him insane.


	2. Noticing

Kanda smiled inwardly as he messed with the poor Moyashi's head. All throughout the history class the kid had been sneaking looks at him. The white haired teen seemed to have no idea that Kanda could see through the slight peeks.

About half way through the hour Kanda was getting very annoyed with the new kid looking at him every five seconds or so. Instead of blowing up the way he usually did, Kanda decide to have some fun with the sprout. That's when Kanda began to play with his hair, which wasn't abnormal, although he generally never did it knowingly.

Gently rapping a strand of hair around his index finger Kanda began to create little ringlets on his finger, only to let them fall out once again. During this would ordeal Kanda pretended to be paying absolute attention to the teacher, but he was really watching Allen to see if there was any reaction.

Boy was there, Allen stopped even trying to pay attention to the lesson, and all of his attention was focused on Kanda's hair.

Kanda continued the motion for about ten minutes, until he finally thought, "What the hell am I doing? Trying to seduce the sprout? No freaking way." He quickly stopped messing with his hair, what he'd been thinking in the first place was a mystery. Once he'd gotten over his outrage at his thoughts his focus went back to the lesson, but he couldn't help the faint smile that crossed his thoughts over Allen's sneaking looks.

When the hour finally ended, both Kanda and Allen got up and walked out of the classroom together. Kanda started off in the direction of his next class, expecting Allen to follow him without question. After walking half way down the hall he looked back to see the new kid following dutifully behind.

"My next class is Spanish," Allen said knowing his companion really didn't care.

"Fine I'll show you the way, I'm going over there anyway." Kanda said over his shoulder. Looking at the kid for any objections, when there weren't any he continued down the hall.

In truth Kanda's next class was French, a subject he had enjoyed sense starting it in 8th grade. Kanda had no idea what drew him to the language, it was just so majestic, and flowing, all while managing to be frustratingly annoying. Kanda had actually taken a school trip to France the previous summer, and had found the country to be exactly like the language, very pretty, while still managing to get under his skin. Kind of like Allen, so pretty in features, and yet so annoyingly complex. He didn't understand anything the kid did, and didn't know how to act in front of him without doing something wrong. What was even more annoying and confusing was the sprouts fascination with Kanda. Of all the people in the school, Allen had to choose Kanda to be infatuated with.

Kanda mentally shook himself, once again, trying to rid his mind of images of Allen. All he had to do was make it to French in one piece, and then he could decide on his feelings towards the sprout without any interruptions from said boy. Kanda would have an hour, no more or less, to decide how to proceed on the topic of dealing with Allen.

OoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoO

By the time the history class ended, Allen had worked himself into a very confused state. What the heck was Kanda trying to do? One minute he's pissed off, the next he's doing stuff like playing with his hair, almost as if tempting Allen to do something. Just looking at Kanda brought on thoughts of the older teen's rapid mood changes, from annoyed to playful in the blink of an eye. Allen honestly didn't understand the older teen, not that he would ever want to.

Allen followed Kanda out the door and back into the hallway to go to his next class. He looked at his schedule to see that he had Spanish next, which confused him. At his old school he'd taken Latin and Italian, but apparently this school offered neither, so he had been stuck in first year Spanish. Thankfully Allen had always had a knack for languages, so Spanish should be easy.

When he told Kanda that he needed to go to Spanish next, the blue haired teen seemed to relax slightly. Apparently Allen would not be sharing the next class with his grumpy escort, which was a good thing. It gave him some time to think about his new school, and his angry escort without getting caught.

As they walked down the halls Allen tried to ignore the stares of the other students as he went by, sure he was an oddity, that was for sure, but it was really rude for people to stare the way they did. Not that he hadn't gotten used to the stares his entire life, ever sense that day so many years ago, when everything in Allen's life had changed. Allen stopped his thoughts right there, he would not dwell in the past today, it was a day for new begins, not for moping around remembering what had once been.

Allen brought his thoughts back around to the reason for the stares, his scar and his white hair. Those kinds of things did get you noticed pretty quickly in high school. As everyone else stared Allen noticed that his escort didn't ever seem to look in his direction. Almost as if the blue haired teen was trying to avoid any and all eye contact, which, strange as it sounds, actually made Allen feel a little better.

They finally made it to the language wing and after Kanda nodded his head and grunted in the general direction of Allen's Spanish class they parted ways for the next hour. Just before he walked into the room, Allen turned around just in time to see Kanda walk into a French room.

"So Kanda takes a romance language," Allen thought to himself with a smirk, as he walked into the room.

Once again the teacher looked surprised to find a new student in her class, and had Allen promptly introduce himself to the class. After another awkward introduction, where Allen stated his name while everyone looked at him, Allen found himself a seat next to a red head, with an eye patch on for whatever reason.

"Hey I'm Lavi," the kid said, "We have first hour Math together."

Allen remember him, he had been trying to get Kanda's attention by throwing papers at the long haired teen when Allen had walked into the math class. Lavi gave him an encouraging smile and offered up his hand.

"Well at least this kid has some manners," thought Allen as he shook Lavi's hand. Lavi frowned at Allen's hand in puzzlement for a second before letting go.

"Why do you wear gloves?" the question was out of Lavi's mouth before he could even to rein it back in, "And what's with the scar on your face?"

So Lavi was one of the curious ones, one of the few people who were actually brave enough to ask Allen about his abnormalities. Allen knew that Lavi was going to be sorely disappointed, Allen never shared anything with anyone, and it was way too personal to delve into his past.

"Why do you want to know?" Allen asked, baiting him a bit before launching into a lie.

"I'm just wondering, must have an interesting back story," was all Lavi said in reply.

Allen grimaced inwardly, he hated talking about himself, even if what he said was a total lie. He had to come up with something fast or else the red head would keep asking, he seemed like the type who didn't give up until he knew the truth.

"Well, first off I got the scar in a bike accident when I was younger, and second I wear the gloves because I have a skin condition," Allen told Lavi, the lie wasn't flawless but it would do. Lavi looked at the whit haired teen before him skeptically, he wasn't buying a word of it, even though Allen was really great at lying. Apparently Lavi wasn't going to push it any farther though, because he went back to listening to the teacher.

This finally gave Allen some time to think about his new school, without having Kanda there to intrude on his thoughts. Even without Kanda there Allen still managed to get sidetracked thinking about the hot Japanese teen.

He thought about the reaction he was getting as a new student, which wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst either. When the principal had chosen Kanda as his escort was incomprehensible to him, he got the feeling that the moody teen would like to be anywhere but showing a new student around. Even though Kanda seemed to have no love for the task assigned him, Allen was glad that Kanda had been chosen for the job. He was just the type of person Allen liked, he didn't ask too many questions, and didn't poke about in other people's business.

Once again his thoughts were straying to Kanda when they shouldn't have been. Allen quickly readjusted his thoughts to the school, and the people within it. Allen had been in quite a few schools in his life, mainly because his legal guardian traveled a lot for various reasons. This was one of the better schools in terms of people, fewer people looked at him like a freak, and he seemed to be making friends with a couple people, which was saying something. Hopefully the rest of the day would be this uneventful, but that wasn't likely to happen, Allen always managed to grab someone's attention. Certain people apparently thought he was though, just based on his scar, therefor he usually got into a fight by the end of his first day of school. Thankfully years of living with his guardian had taught him how to fight, and usually win despite his size. Although at this school he had Kanda as an escort, which, just by the way people looked at him, Allen could tell was probably a good thing. Kanda was a very imposing figure, and knowledge of how to fight and win was evident in his muscular frame.

There he went again, thinking about Kanda. It was proving to be more difficult than expected to keep his mind off the topic of Kanda.

"This is a very, very bad sign," thought Allen, giving an outward grimace.

"Are you okay? You look a little sick," Lavi was leaning over his desk to talk to Allen.

"I'm fine, but thanks for asking," Allen said back, even though he was feeling anything but. At that point the teacher asked him something in Spanish, which had Allen stupidly looking up at her. Thankfully Lavi was next to him and answered her with a smile, which she returned then went back to the lesson.

"I really should pay more attention," thought Allen. To Lavi he asked, "What did she say? And what did you tell her?"

"Oh she asked if we would like to share what we were talking about. My response was that you were having trouble and that I was trying to help you. Kind like I'm doing now."

Allen gave a relived sigh, it wasn't as bad as he thought. He turned back to the lesson, given that trying to think was only making him confused. After about ten minutes of paying attention some of the words were starting to make sense, the teacher was speaking entirely in Spanish though so Allen had to rely heavily on Lavi's knowledge of the language.

The hour was almost over when Lavi asked, "Hey what hour do you have lunch? Fourth or fifth?"

Taking a quick look at his schedule Allen saw that he actually had lunch next hour, which meant he would finally get to eat, he was starving. He relayed this information to Lavi, which had the red head beaming in excitement.

"That means you have lunch with Lenalee, Yuu, and I," Lavi said.

"Who's Lenalee? And who's Yuu?" Allen was a little perplexed.

"Oh I forgot you only know Yuu by his last name. Yuu is Kanda, but he hates it when you call him Yuu, I really don't know why. Lenalee is one of my friends, you'll love her," he smiled at Allen, then went back to paying attention to the teacher.

"So, Yuu is Kanda's first name," Allen thought, "Good to know."


	3. Commuting Takes Some Thought

After Kanda parted ways with Allen and walked into French he gave a huge mental sigh. He was finally free of the sprout, if only for the hour. Honestly that hour couldn't last long enough for Kanda. He was just getting so worn down by the annoying Moyashi, not physically, but mentally. That kid messed with his thought process, and all Kanda was able to think about was him.

The defiantly posed as a problem, mainly because Kanda hated attachment of any kind. His past had taught him to never grow attached to anything, or anyone, mainly because anyone he grew close to usually ended up dead. Which is why having feelings for the sprout at all, whether just in friendship, or something more, was out of the question. He didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of him.

After twenty minutes of thinking on the topic of Allen, Kanda finally decided it was best for everyone if he ignored his feelings, meaning he would treat the sprout with the same distain and anger he showed everyone else. He realized that doing this was not a permanent fix, but for the time being it would have to do.

With this knowledge Kanda felt better somehow, he was now back in control of his life, which had been thrown off by the introduction of one white haired beansprout. No longer plagued by unwanted thoughts of Allen, Kanda was able to actually pay attention in his French class, not that he needed to, he was top of the class after all. Due to that fact he list his mind wander a bit while looking out the window.

Knowing he wasn't going to pursue his feelings Kanda allowed his thoughts to wander to the topic of Allen, the kid was actually really adorable. Despite the fact that he was really annoying, Allen seemed to have some kind of aura around him that reflected happiness and peace, but of some reason Kanda had a nagging feeling that the kid was hiding something. That feeling wouldn't go away and after a while Kanda began to wonder the origins of Allen's strange scar.

How did someone happen upon a scar like that? The scar itself wasn't that bad, it wand the pentagram part above it that was really interesting. One didn't usually see a scar in the shape of a perfect pentagram occur in a normal type of accident. Then there were the gloves, the kid had gloves on even though it was only October and he didn't seem to ever take them off, which added to the puzzle. Kanda thought over all of this while half paying attention to a French lesson about restaurant etiquette.

Despite his strange faults Kanda couldn't help but find Allen annoyingly amusing. The white haired teen was a puzzle and Kanda was determined to solve it, no matter what the cost. This wasn't getting emotionally attached, Kanda reasoned, it was just looking into something that was puzzling him. This is why he didn't want to think about Allen, it made him even more confused than before, which made him angrier as well.

The bell rang, abruptly cutting into Kanda' thoughts. He strolled out of his class and walked over to Allen's, only to have the sprout run into him on his way out the door. After growling at Allen to watch where he was going, Lavi appeared beside them.

"Yo, what's up Yuu?" Lavi asked, trying to piss Kanda off with his use of the teen's first name. He succeeded, and was happy to notice the vein popping from Kanda's forehead.

"I told you not to call me that, EVER," Kanda growled at the red haired teen. He was getting really pissed off, very quickly, and Lavi honestly knew better then to provoke him, but he did so anyway.

"Oh I'm so scared of Yuu," Lavi mocked further pissing Kanda off. It was at that point that Kanda exploded. He grabbed Lavi by the collar and shoved him into the nearest bank of lockers. Raising his fist he was about to hit the annoying red head square in the jaw, until he felt a pressure on this arm. Who the heck was trying to stop him? The question was wasted, because Kanda already knew who it was, no one who had seen Kanda's outbursts would dare try and stop him, not even the teachers. Therefore, it was the only person in the school who had yet to see one of his enraged attacks, Allen.

Kanda looked over his shoulder, at the hand, and then at its owner, "What are you doing Moyashi? Trying to stop me?" he mocked Allen, letting all his anger, confusion, and hate seep into the words.

"Put him down," Allen's voice was eerily calm, ice sliding into it, making Kanda internally shudder. The sprout didn't even raise his voice, only calmly asked for Kanda to stop. The pressure on his arm increased ever so slightly, and just from that Kanda could tell that the sprout was a lot stronger then he looked. Not really wanting to get into a fight with the new kid, Kanda but Lavi back down on the floor, and waited for Allen to take his hand off. Allen reacted slowly, almost as if he was surprised by his forcefulness, but he eventually lessened his grip on the young samurai's arm, and then Allen let his arm fall to his side.

Allen said something about how they all had lunch next hour and that they should all get a move on. Lavi perked up and agreed, almost as if Kanda hadn't almost pounded the daylights out of him. Kanda was dumbfounded, how could someone so small contain so much pent up power, and the look in Allen's eye as he stopped the long haired teen's attack on Lavi. The white haired ten looked scary, he had a glint in his eye that said he didn't want to be messed with.

"Whatever, come on I'll show you the way," Kanda mumbled to Allen as he headed off in the direction of the cafeteria. Allen followed behind, talking to Lavi about something that had happened in their Spanish class. Kanda thought back to what he knew about the white haired new student, which wasn't much. Kanda didn't even know where the kid went to school before coming to torment him, which was saying something. Kanda made up his mind to find out as soon as possible.

"Earth to Kanda, anyone home?" Lavi asked, waving a hand in Kanda's face. The Japanese teen realized he'd been stuck in his thought, and had obviously missed a question or at least part of the conversation.

"What?" Kanda growled out. He may not have beat the red haired teen to a pulp, but that didn't mean that Kanda wasn't still mad.

"Calm down, gosh your always so tense. I was just telling Allen about the cafeteria and out amazing cook Jerry," Lavi answered quickly, trying to avoid another outburst no doubt.

"What about him? He makes really good Soba, and that's all I care about," Kanda had a thing for Soba noodles, he really wouldn't eat anything else.

"Well I was telling Allen about how Jerry can make almost anything you could want, he really is an amazing cook," Lavi was lost for a moment, thinking about food, he was very hungry.

"Um, Lavi you started to drool," Allen pointed out, "Let's get the cafeteria quick, I'm starving."

"Me too," Lavi said patting his stomach.

"These two are complete idiots," Kanda thought to himself, "Why do they insist on hanging around me?" Kanda was sulking because he hadn't gotten to punch Lavi, or get any of his anger out really, which meant that his feelings were being bottled, which in turn would mean an eventual huge explosion. Kanda was also sulking because it seemed that Allen and Lavi were getting along really well, which bothered him because he was supposed to be the sprouts guide, not the annoying red head.

Kanda stopped his thoughts dead in their tracks, he would not think like that, Allen wasn't his, and therefor he had no right to think like that. Besides if Allen was making friends with Lavi he wouldn't be hanging around Kanda as much, which was defiantly for the better. Even after rationalizing his thoughts, Kanda couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Lavi and his easy ability to be friends with Allen. Whatever he'd get over it soon enough.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by someone laughing loudly in the hall. The sound grated on his nerves, he'd never liked laughter it had always sounded so stupid. He searched for the source of the sound and wasn't very surprised to find that Allen was the one who had laughed. From what Kanda could see one of them had told a joke that Allen had found incredibly funny. Kanda practically growled in annoyance, which Allen picked up on.

"What's wrong Kanda?" Allen asked his blue haired companion.

Kanda was getting sick of the sprout asking him questions, even simple ones. It just led to more confusion within the Japanese teen, and he hated confusion with a passion.

"Nothing, I'm just really hungry, let's get a move on," It's wasn't a total lie, Kanda was practically starving, he hadn't eaten much for breakfast.

"Looks like we're here," Lavi interrupted their exchange to point out the cafeteria to Allen. With that lunch began.

OoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoO

As Allen walked into the hallway behind Lavi his thoughts were not on whatever the red head was talking about, they were wandering again onto the topic of Kanda. So when he ran into someone he wasn't all that surprised, he really hadn't been paying attention to anything, let alone where he was walking.

"Watch were you're going Moyashi," a familiar deep voice came from above him. Allen's head snapped up, he'd run into Kanda, the exact person he had been thinking about. He started to blush almost uncontrollably, and raised a hand to cover it up when Kanda seemed to explode in anger.

Allen had no clue what had happened, all he knew was that Kanda had Lavi pushed up against the lockers, winding up to hit the red head in the face. He reacted on instinct, far faster than if he'd thought it all out. Allen grabbed the older teens arm just before he hit Lavi straight in the jaw. The look Kanda gave him could have frozen fire there was so much ice in his eyes. Despite the ice in his eyes, Kanda's voice was heated and tense as he mocked Allen's seeming lack of strength. Allen knew he didn't look like much, but he'd had enough practice at his other schools to know how to handle this without relying on strength. He returned Kanda's gaze adding more ice to his voice as he told the older teen to put his new friend down.

The young samurai looked dumbfounded, apparently no one had ever had the guts to stand up to the kid before. "Well let him deal with that," Allen made a mental smirk as the blue haired teen put the one he was about to punch down. The older teen looked from Allen to the arm restraining him, clearly indicating that he could now be let go.

Allen found himself holding on to the other teens arm a little longer, feeling the coils of muscle beneath fabric and skin. He slowly let go, trying not to grin sheepishly at his thoughts, he didn't want to clue the other teen into his minds wanderings.

"We really should be getting to lunch, we all have it next right?" Allen said to cover up his mental slip. Kanda's reply was just what the white haired teen expected, brief and laced with its usual amount of hate. For some reason Allen's legs nearly turned to jelly just listening to Kanda's deep voice. Allen shook off the strange feeling and tried to act like nothing was wrong.

Seeing that Kanda was slipping into his own thoughts, Allen started up a conversation with Lavi to pass the time.

"So what exactly was that lesson about in Spanish?" Allen asked, he really had no idea what was going on in the class, even with Lavi's interjections during the lesson.

"She was talking about an upcoming project. We have to use the traveling words we just learned to create a travel itinerary. We have to choose a Spanish speaking country and visit some of the special land marks of the country we're visiting Finally we have to create a slideshow of our trip to show the class, using pictures off the internet," Lavi said it as though it was nothing. Allen was staring open mouthed at his new red head friend. No way would a teacher assign that much work for a low level Spanish class, it was just too much to do.

"Hey are you okay Allen?" Lavi asked taking in Allen's surprised expression.

"I'm just fine," Allen snapped out of his shocked state, "You may have to help with that project though, I'm not very good at Spanish."

"So I could tell, I basically had to act as your translator today. Don't worry it's a pretty easy language you'll pick it up in no time," Lavi tried to reassure his white haired friend. It was at that moment that Allen's stomach began to growl uncontrollably, loud enough for Lavi to hear over the din in the hallway.

"Sorry I'm just really hungry," Allen explained, "I really hope the cafeteria food is good here, my old school had the most disgusting food ever." Allen wrinkled his nose at the thought, remembering all the nasty food he'd had to consume over the years.

"Don't worry, our school had one of the best cooks ever. His name is Jerry, and he'll cook up anything, and I do mean anything you could want. Right Kanda?" Lavi turned to the other teen expecting a grumbled answer. When he didn't get one he asked again, but the long haired teen was so absorbed in his own thoughts he didn't hear. Lavi waved a hand in front of the other teen face, finally getting his attention. Allen really didn't pay much attention to the conversation that followed, all he seemed to be able to focus on was Kanda's masculine voice.

Allen was pulled from his thoughts when Kanda stopped speaking. His eyes were drawn to Lavi's face, which had a blissful expression on it, but his eyes strayed to the drool that was slowly creeping down the red head's face. After informing the other teen of his drooling problem, they both started talking about food.

"So what's your favorite type of food?" Lavi asked his white haired companion.

"Do I have to pick just one?" Allen whined, "I like so many different kinds of food, mac and cheese, hamburgers, toast, fish sticks, chicken fingers, oh and I couldn't forget the pickled pigs feet." Allen finished his list eyeing Lavi to see his reaction. It took a few seconds for it to sink in, but when it did the red head gave the most disgusted look in human history.

"Pickled pigs feet? That's gross!" Lavi exclaimed while Allen started to laugh his head off.

"You…. didn't think…. I was….. serious, did you?" Allen said between peals of laughter.

"Really? That was a really cruel joke Allen, I may just have to start calling you Moyashi like Kanda," Lavi started chuckling over the joke as well, but stopped when he saw the seething anger in Kanda's eyes.

There was that word again, why did it seem everyone knew what it meant but Allen? He pushed the thought out of his head when he saw Kanda's face and Lavi's reaction. He could tell something was wrong with his new friends, if you could call them that. Kanda looked like he was ready to explode, and yet he somehow managed to keep his anger in check. Lavi looked like he was waiting for a volcano to erupt, with a kind of scared fascination.

"What's wrong Kanda?" Allen asked, for some reason he was worried about the other teen.

"Nothing, I'm just really hungry, let's get a move on," was the only response he got. Allen knew it was a lie, something was bugging his blue haired friends, he wasn't going to push it, Allen didn't want Kanda exploding in the middle of the hallway. Allen was going to say something funny to thy and lighten the mood, but was interrupted by Lavi's proclamation that they'd made it to the cafeteria at last.

With that the group of three walked into the crowded lunch room.


	4. Lunch and Other Awkward Moments

Kanda had always hated lunch, it was too loud and obnoxious. No one could manage to shut up and the constant chatter grated on his already frayed nerves. Allen and Lavi were chatting in the background, adding to Kanda’s annoyance. Allen let out another laugh, and Kanda found himself enjoying the sound. It was like tinkling bells that rang in a gentle breeze, soft but subtle. Why couldn’t he make the sprout laugh like that?

Kanda shook his head roughly, he would not think those kinds of thoughts, all laughter was annoying and stupid, even the sprouts. Kanda walked over to Jerry the cook, who already had his lunch ready, he always ate the same thing every day. Kanda walked over to a secluded table in the corner, knowing that the red head and Allen would be over as soon as Jerry finished cooking their food.

As he started eating his Soba noodles he noticed girl with green pig tails walking over to where Lavi and Allen were standing. Kanda knew the girl, thinking back he tried to remember her name. Lenalee, one of Lavi’s annoying friends, she was probably going to join them for lunch, like she did every other day. The other three teens started to chat, and Allen was beaming at the other two like a lunatic. Kanda couldn’t understand how anyone could be so happy hanging around with and annoying pair like them.

While he was waiting and no one was bugging him Kanda tried to calm himself, he didn’t want to explode again, because next time he knew it would be worse. He sat there trying to ignore all of the voices that drifted around him in the crowded cafeteria, and just focus on this breathing and heartbeat. Meditation was a skill he had mastered at a young age, it was the only way to keep his anger under any type of control. After what he assumed was about ten minutes he was, more or less, in control of his anger. He silently wondered what was taking the sprout so long, Jerry was an impossibly fast cook and could make almost anything in the blink of an eye.

He got his answer when he saw Allen, Lavi and Lenalee walk towards his table. Allen’s arms were loaded with food, much more than a sprout of his size could possibly eat. Lavi’s and Lenalee’s faces shared his disbelief as Allen laid the food on the table, covering more than half of the surface. Kanda looked from the sprout to all the food once again wondering how in the world the white haired teen was going to eat all of it.

Lavi and Lenalee sat down near Allen, pushing a few plates aside to make room for their own trays. Kanda just went back to eating his Soba, trying to ignore the impossible sight in front of him. It was then that Allen started to shovel food into his mouth like he hadn’t eaten in days, making the food disappear with alarming speed.

“That’s gross Moyashi. How could you eat like that?” Kanda was getting really grossed out, although he didn’t let it show.

The white haired teen stopped shoveling long enough to look sheepish and say, “Sorry, I didn’t eat much for breakfast. I’m just really hungry.” Allen slowed down his eating pace, apparently so he wouldn’t offend Kanda, but he was still eating almost too fast to be humanly possible.

Kanda shrugged it off, if the sprout wanted to get sick from eating so fast it wasn’t his fault. Going back to eating his Soba, he was able to finish without any further interruption, as everyone was too engrossed in their own food. Placing his empty plate on the table he took out the book he’d been reading for English. It wasn’t particularly good, but it was something to take his mind off the sprout sitting next to him.

“Whatcha readin' Yuu?” Lavi broke into his reading as he curiously lifted the book to see the cover.

“None of your damn business, and I told you to stop calling me by my first name,” Kanda growled at the red head, apparently he hadn’t learned his lesson from before.

“Sorry Yuu, didn’t mean to nose about in your business,” Lavi taunted.

“Whatever Yuu, not like you could anything to me,” Lavi had a malicious glint in his eye, showing he actually wanted a fight.

Kanda reached to his back, for the sword that was usually there. His hand connected with empty air and he cursed. He was in school, so his beloved Mugen wasn’t with him, it was sitting in his apartment, waiting for his return home. Well good thing he knew how to fight without his sword.

Kanda flipped the table, trying to startle Lavi, sending plates and remaining food into the air, he then jumped at the very surprised red head. Little did he know the flying food would spark a food fight. As Kanda was busy trying to catch the red head, to punch his face in, he didn’t at first notice the food flying around the room.

That was until he got hit in the face with some mashed potatoes. Kanda gave up trying to catch the other teen as he was pelted with food from all sides. After quickly ducking behind an upturned table Kanda examined the sight in front of him. The cafeteria was a mess, food flying everywhere, on the walls, on the tables and chairs, and some even ended up on the ceiling. The lunch room had divided itself into two ‘teams’, based on where you had been sitting prior to the fight. This meant that the jocks and cheerleaders that usually clustered together were on one side, while the rest of the students were on the other. It was obvious to Kanda that this wasn’t much more than a simple food fight, the teachers would get it under control in a few minutes and that would be that.

Kanda felt he didn’t need to get involved, coming to that conclusion he decided to wait it out, he’d find Lavi later and then beat the tar out of him. Not seeing much else to do Kanda lounged with his back against the table he was hiding behind, closing his eyes to try and meditate some more.

As he tried to drown out the sounds of the food fight he heard a loud crash right in front of him. Abruptly opening his eyes he saw the sprout stumbling around with spinach on his face. It seemed he had knocked into some chairs while trying to avoid the flying food. He looked absolutely terrified, eyes bulging as he avoided another food based projectile. Kanda smirked to himself, apparently the new student wasn’t used to food fights, otherwise he wouldn’t be standing up and making himself the perfect target of the onslaught of food.

Allen obviously noticed Kanda in his hiding place, because the kid was slowly making his way over to the other teen. Kanda watched as the white haired student avoided a pork chop to the face, only to slip on some mashed peas that had ended up on the floor.

The next couple of seconds seen to happen in slow motion, as Allen fell straight towards Kanda. Slipping on the peas, Allen had lost his balance, and fell smack into Kanda’s lap. Kanda watched as the spouts butt landed right on his legs, while the rest of him fell into a heap on the older body’s chest. Kanda gave a grunt from the force on the younger kid falling on top of him.

Sitting deathly still he looked down at the boy that had just so unceremoniously plopped into his lap. “Why did it have to be him?” Kanda thought as Allen slowly lifted his head off the long haired teen’s chest, “I could deal with anyone but him.” Whatever higher powers there were in the world really must hate him. Kanda closed his eyes and released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, knowing what he should do, and fully intending to go through with pulling the warm body off of his. However when he opened his eyes, he was met with a pair of lovely gray eyes, just inches from his. Kanda smirked as he watched a blush quickly cover the other boys face and neck. It was such an adorable shade of crimson, which was set off even more by the white hair and wide gray eyes.

All of his thoughts about being a good person and pushing the sprout away vanished as he looked into those soft gray orbs. Kanda couldn’t seem to help himself, he gently brought his hand up to cup Allen’s face, brushing away the spinach that still lingered near his mouth with a thumb. With the disgusting substance out of the way Kanda grabbed the younger boys chin and brought their faces even closer. Looking into his gray eyes Kanda could tell he was driving the kid mad with his slowness. Kanda smirked, finally closing the gap and bringing their lips together in a tentative kiss.

Allen froze for a second, shock clear in his wide gray eyes. Kanda smirked against the other teen’s lips as he began to deepen the kiss, willing the other to react. It didn’t take long for the sprout to snap out of his shocked state, and start kissing the older teen back. They pushed back and forth, fighting for dominance. Pulling Kanda’s hair out of its usual ponytail Allen began to run his fingers thought the long silky raven locks. They finally had to pull away due to lack of oxygen, their breathing hard and uneven.

It was then that Kanda realized what he’d done. Oh shit, he just kissed the Moyashi, this could not be happening. He pulled away from Allen’s face, gently pulling the other teen off of him, and placing said teen on the floor next to him.

They young samurai put his head in his hands. There was no way in hell that this was happening, it was impossible. Kanda had shut away that part of his heart after the last time, refusing to be hurt like that again. Kanda pulled himself out of his thoughts to look over at the white haired teen sitting next to him.

The Moyashi had one gloved hand raised to his mouth, his gray eyes reflecting his confused shock. Seeing Kanda staring at him, the boy blushed an even deeper shade of red then before, and it took all of Kanda’s restraint not the kiss the boy again. Shaking his head he knew what he had to do, not just to protect himself but also to protect the sprout.

Forcing ice he didn’t feel into his words Kanda growled, “That never happened. You will never speak to anyone about this ever, that is if you value your life.” Kanda was so confused and angry, but he knew this was the best way to help the sprout. If Allen fell in love with him, it would only end badly for both of them.

“Bu… bu.. but……Kanda?” Allen stuttered, hurt clearly reflexed in his gorgeous gray eyes. Looking into those twin pools of confusion Kanda felt his heart slowly breaking. This was not how he wanted to push the other boy away, he had wanted to have a choice in how he rejected the boy. Kanda’s plan to slowly let on that he wasn’t interested was ruined, because now Allen knew he defiantly was interested. Because of his stupid actions, Kanda now had to hurt the adorable little sprout, or else face the consequences that loving someone caused.

“It never happened. Forget about it. Don’t tell anyone do you understand?” Kanda put on his usual hard mask of coldness, and had turned his internal heart break into anger, a practice he had perfected over the years. Allen just nodded his head, “He’s learning to be afraid of me,” Kanda thought gruesomely. With Allen’s confirmation Kanda stormed away from the scene, not worrying about the flying food as he easily dodged every piece that was thrown at him.

Kanda really hated lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure who is still reading this lol, but I'm going to put the rest of it up in the next few days. It's been a while since I've been writing, but I'm hoping that posting some of my older works will give me more of the motivation to start writing again. Thank you for reading and I hope that you'll forgive me if there are any typos or errors.


	5. The Best Time of The Day

Allen was starving, thank goodness it was lunch time. Lunch had always been his favorite hour, mainly because he got to eat, which was a good thing, he got irritable when he was hungry. He followed Lavi and Kanda into the full cafeteria, his mouth beginning to water uncontrollably at the smell of all the food. The group walked over to the window to order, strolling past people already enjoying their food.

“I’m so hungry I could eat a bus filled with cheese,” Lavi commented sending Allen into a quick fit of giggles.

“Lavi you know that eating a bus would be unhealthy. Not to mention all the cheese would be bad for you,” Allen reprimanded his red head friend.

Finally making it to the window, Allen noticed as Kanda just walked up to the window and took an already prepared tray. Allen chuckled to himself, it was just like the older teen to eat the same thing every day. He watched as Lavi sauntered up to the window and ordered a hamburger with cheese and bacon, fries on the side. The man behind the window, who Allen assumed was Jerry, smiled broadly as he began preparing the food.

“What are you waiting for Allen? Go and order whatever you want, doesn’t worry Jerry can make anything,” Lavi pushed Allen up to the window where he stood fidgeting.

“What’ll it be hon?” the man behind the window questioned. Allen took a deep breath, and began listing foods so fast that Jerry had to stop what he was doing to catch the order. When Allen finished he took another deep breath.

“Looks like you have quiet the appetite. Your food will be ready in five minutes,” Jerry said from behind the window.

Lavi, who hadn’t stared at Allen’s scar or gloves, was gapping at the white haired teen. Allen sighed, he’d gotten used to this kind of reaction to his eating habits. No one could ever manage to believe someone as small as him could eat so much. Allen gave a mental shrug, soon Lavi would see that Allen could indeed eat all the food he had ordered.

Looking around the cafeteria Allen noticed a girl with green pigtails, walking their way. “This must be Lavi’s friend,” Allen thought, “What was her name? Lanalin, Linalee, something like that.” The girl had finally made it to where the pair were standing, bringing Allen out of his thoughts.

“Hi Lavi, who’s this?” the girl asked pointing to Allen kind of rudely.

Lavi gave the girl a smile, “This is Allen Walker, and he’s new. Allen this is Lenalee Lee.”

“So that’s what her name was,” Allen thought as he shook her hand in introduction.

“Nice to meet you,” he said trying to be friendly, but only sounding more awkward.

Just like Lavi had she jumped straight to the question he hated, “How’d you get that scar on your face?”

“Bike accident,” he said, once again using his quickly thought up lie. Just like Lavi, the girl in front of him didn’t seem to believe it, but she didn’t push further, only giving him a smile, which he was quick to return.

Just then the bell rang signaling that their food was ready. Allen picked up his trays, balancing all the food with an ease that only years of practice could give him. He started walking towards the table where Kanda was sitting, a secluded table in the corner. The long haired teen had his eyes closed, thinking about something, which allowed Allen time to study the other teens face without getting caught.

All Allen wanted to do was stroke the graceful face, and run his fingers through the soft silky hair of the other teen. He momentarily wondered what kissing Kanda would be like. The older teen’s lips looked strong and smooth, almost begging to be kissed.

Allen was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when Kanda opened his eyes. Although still pretty far away, Allen quickly looked away, hoping the other teen didn’t notice his staring, or the blush that was slowly creeping up his neck. Walking over to the table he laid all his food down, looking up to see Kanda’s reaction, which was a quick look of disbelief. The look was squelched when the blue haired teen put on his mask of anger again. Allen smirked inwardly, he’d finally managed to surprise the older teen, which, considering it was Kanda who never showed any emotion, was a feat.

Sitting down the white haired teen noticed as Lavi and Lenalee sat down, gently moving food out of the way in order to put down their own trays. That’s when Allen started eating, which was very messy. He didn’t know why he ate so quickly, it was just something he’d done since childhood. He could manage to eat slowly, if he really thought about it, but usually his hunger won out over his manners.

Allen stopped shoveling food into his mouth long enough to take a breath and see the looks on his new friends faces. Lavi looked almost impressed at Allen eating speed, which was a common reaction among the guys who had witnessed his eating habits. Lenalee looked kind of grossed out, but didn’t say anything about it, she didn’t seem to want to offend the boy.

Then there was Kanda, his beautiful face was exactly the same, a cold mask of indifference, but his eyes said everything. Looking into those gorgeous pools of blue Allen could tell that the other teen was disgusted, and his thoughts were confirmed when Kanda spoke.

“That’s gross Moyashi. How could you eat like that?” The words practically dripped with disgust, which made Allen’s heart drop into the pit of his stomach. He didn’t understand why Kanda’s opinion mattered so much to him, Kanda was just like everyone else, and therefore his reaction shouldn’t matter. Even rationalizing it this way Allen still mumbled a reply, and starting eating slower, which seemed to appease the other teen.

After almost inhaling another five dishes Allen looked up to see Kanda reading, while the other two ate their food in silence, marking it off as nothing special he continued eating. After three more he looked up again to see Lavi taunting a very angry Kanda, which seemed to be what they did on a regular basis, so Allen shrugged it off.

Just when he was about to start in on a delicious fish with wild rice dish, Kanda seemed to explode once again, only this time he flipped the table, sending all of Allen’s empty plates and uneaten food into the air. The food landed on unsuspecting students closest to the table, which had quite a few teens angry and ready for a fight.

What happened next was kind of a blur. There was a silent moment when everyone was surprised to find food on their cloths or faces, then the kids that got hit stood up and started searching for the person that had started it. They finally deduced it was Allen’s table, mainly by and enraged Kanda, and the table on its side. They didn’t waste any time, picking up some of their own food and flinging it in the offenders’ general direction. This cause more kids to get hit by food until basically the whole cafeteria was involved in a massive food fight.

Allen watched as Kanda chased after Lavi, most likely trying to catch the red head and pound his face in. With the other teens gone, Allen was alone with Lenalee, but when he turned around to look for the girl she wasn’t anywhere to be found. He started to panic, he didn’t know anyone, other than the teens that had just left him, and he’d never been in a food fight before. All those fights at other schools, and not one of them had been food related, this was really bad.

Allen stood up, not knowing this would make him and even bigger target for the flying food. He had to find one of his new friends, he didn’t really know much about where he was, and was starting to get worried. What if something happened to him, he’d never been very good on his own, especially not on the first day of a new school. With that in mind he set off through the cafeteria in search for someone who knew what they were doing, and could help avoid any conflicts that would surly spring up. His first thought was of Kanda, there was no way anyone would try anything with that angry teen around, as proven by the fact that he started a food fight just by flipping a table.

Seeing as Allen had never been in a food fight before, he was hopeless when it came to dodging flying food, and was soon plastered from head to toe with various food items. Finally making it to the other side of the large room, Allen rested against a wall, trying to catch his breath after attempting to avoid the food. Standing there he got hit in the face by some kind of green mush, covering his eyes for a moment, and causing him to run into a group of chairs.

Wiping the nasty substance, which he realized was spinach, out of his eyes, Allen saw Kanda sitting behind an upturned table. Making his way over to where Kanda was sitting, Allen tried to avoid flying food, only to fail miserably. Covered in ketchup, lettuce, sliced peaches, and hamburger bun, Allen finally managed to avoid a pork chop to the face, only to slip on some mashed peas and fall, straight into Kanda.

Allen closed his eyes, and felt himself fall into someone’s warm lap. His eyes snapped open when his head bumped into Kanda’s well-muscled chest, falling to rest just below the other teen’s collar bone. Allen froze of a moment, not knowing what the blue haired teen would do. He was surprised when there was no reaction from the teen and lifted his head quizzically.

His gray eyes were met by a pair of startling cobalt, and he felt himself fall into those clear pools of blue. He once again thought about what kissing Kanda would be like, and felt a blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks. He saw Kanda smirk at the blush, which only made it worse Allen could feel himself go beet red, especially when Kanda reached up to cup the whited haired teen’s face. It took all of Allen’s self-control to stay absolutely still and not lean into the strong hand.

This should not be happening, he should not be allowing this to happen, but the touch felt so cool against his hot skin. This was not a good idea, and Allen knew it, if they developed anything other than friendship, it would lead to questions, questions he didn’t want to answer. He knew that he should push Kanda away, but the retort died in his throat when a soft thumb brushed against his lips. Allen felt the spinach being pushed off his lips, and looking into Kanda’s eyes Allen could tell that the blue haired teen was enjoying this.

Allen’s chin was grabbed by a strong pair of fingers, slowly pulling his face towards Kanda’s waiting lips. The older teen was driving him crazy, Allen’s body was burning up, and only Kanda’s cool touch seemed to stop the fire. Allen tried to get his thoughts in some kind of order, but that’s when the other teen decided to close the gap, bringing their lips together in a kiss.

Allen tensed up, oh shit this was not supposed to be happening, he should not be kissing anyone, let alone Kanda. He didn’t want his past to hurt anyone else, but Kanda’s lips were so strong and cool. When the blue haired teen began deepening the kiss Allen did nothing to stop him, actually enjoying the feeling of Kanda’s lips on his.

Without meaning to Allen began to kiss back, loosing himself to the pleasure. His hands went to Kanda’s neck, draping themselves over broad shoulders as his fingers began to undo the hair tie that was holding the gorgeous blue hair in its ponytail. He finally got it free as they fought for dominance, and Allen began to sift through the silky raven tresses. Kanda’s hair really was beautiful, fine, but strong, slippery, and yet easy to grasp.

Suppressing a moan as Kanda pulled away, Allen looked into the eyes of the long haired teen. Within their depths Allen saw a war waging, disbelief coupled with yearning battled against fear and common sense. Watching Kanda’s eyes as he was Allen barely noticed when he was picked up of the older teen’s lap, and placed back on the floor.

Allen stared at Kanda as the other teen placed his face in his hands. Watching as hair flowed around him like dark blue water. “What just happened?” Allen asked himself, “Did I…. just…… kiss…. Kanda?” He lifted a hand to his lips, brushing against the now bruised skin, trying to prove to himself that it had actually happened. “This is not good, oh shit, this is not good,” the phrase kept repeating itself in Allen’s subconscious. He knew that his inner voice was right, but his rational mind had left him for a moment, leaving him wanting more of Kanda’s touches, and kisses.

He watched as Kanda looked up at him, his face blushing again at his thoughts. Then he saw the look in Kanda’s eyes and he froze. In those twin pools of blue there was confusion and anger, but Allen couldn’t understand where they had come from, he hadn’t done anything wrong had he? Then Kanda spoke, the words didn’t sink in, but the ice in his voice was all Allen needed to hear to know that Kanda didn’t want him. Allen felt tears begin to spring to his eyes, but he held them back, not wanting to look weak in front of the other teen. However he couldn’t help to tremble in his voice as he began to ask why. He was cut off again by a strong voice, the words finally reaching him.

“It never happened. Forget about it. Don’t tell anyone, do you understand?” It was Kanda’s voice, but then again it wasn’t, there was too much hurt, too much emotion for it to be Kanda. Allen just nodded his head, not trusting his voice. Just before the other teen walked away, he finally saw it, a flicker of hope in the other boy’s eyes, through the anger, pain and hurt, there was a small flame of hope. Allen could only guess that it was hope he wouldn’t listen, hope that he’d try again, try and make something out of what had just happened. It wasn’t much to go on, but he decided it was enough to get him through this, there was hope for a relationship with Kanda, maybe.

As Kanda stormed off Allen sat there, riding out the emotional current that was flooding through him. As long as he had some belief in himself, then maybe, just maybe he could get through this, with Kanda by his side. Allen looked down at his hands, he belatedly noticed that one still held Kanda’s hair tie. It was too late to give it back now, so Allen slipped in onto his wrist, pulling his glove over the small circle. It would be a reminder, of what had happened, and a promise for what was to come.

Allen smiled broadly, lunch had always been his favorite hour.


	6. Cooling Off

As Kanda walked away he felt his heart clench. Pushing people away had become something of a habit, but with Allen it was totally different. He couldn’t manage to walk away from the boy without feeling like his heart was being torn out. Kanda shook his head, this was not good, he needed to get away, somewhere that no one would bother him so he could think and sort out what was happening to him.

Making his way out of the cafeteria, he found Lavi snickering in the hallway, while Lenalee stood with Principal Lee.

“We need to get this under control, and fast,” her pleas were falling on deaf ears however, because the principal looked scared out of his mind. Kanda couldn’t care less, he was out of the food fight, and there for it wasn’t his problem anymore.

As he walked off, he was stopped by Lavi, who had pushed himself off the lockers with a sneer, “Nice job starting the food fight, Yu.” Kanda had had enough of the annoying brat, the red head was always messing with him, sending his anger levels well past normal.

“I’ve had just about enough of you,” Kanda pushed Lavi into a wall, cutting off the teen’s air supply with one arm. Bringing his other arm up quickly, he finally punched the annoying teen in the face. Letting him slide down the wall, Kanda watched with a smug satisfaction as the red head’s nose began to bleed.

With that Kanda turned on his heel and left, his anger finally sated, but now that his anger was gone, he began to get even more confused. Other emotions started flooding into the place his anger once held, and he wasn’t used to dealing with so much at one time. He made his way to the one place no one would look for him, the roof. He’d found the ladder up to the roof of the school his freshman year. He’d been hiding in a janitor’s closet trying to calm himself down after beating up an upperclassman for calling him a girl.

He’d been really impulsive in his first year of high school, and would get angry over the smallest things. He was still short tempered, but now he resorted to violence much less, preferring to just let his anger roll off him in waves, daring anyone to push him further. Let’s just say the roof had become something of a sanctuary for Kanda, it was the one place that no one bothered him.

Thinking about it he smirked, remembering the time when a janitor had found him up there, cooling down after almost getting in a fight with some cocky freshmen after school. The janitor was surprised, and hauled Kanda to the principal’s office, where he was reprimanded, because it was ‘unsafe’. The conversation had been an interesting one, but in the end Kanda was able to explain that he needed a place with peace and quiet, or else there would be far more fights and broken bones. In the end Kanda got his way, getting a key to the now padlocked roof hatch.

Making his way to the closet he opened the door and fished around in his backpack until his hand finally found the key. Climbing up the ladder he unlocked the hatch and let it swing open. It didn’t make any sound as it swung, proving that it was used often by the moody teen. Kanda let himself relax a bit while taking in a lungful of outside air. Sitting down on the roofs surface he finally allowed himself to feel all the emotions running through him. Dealing with them one at a time, he organized his thoughts until he had some kind of control.

He dealt with the hurt first, knowing it had to do with leaving the Moyashi like that. Being cold and distant to the white haired boy hurt him, not physically, but mentally. Once he understood that feeling a little better, he went on to the next one, which was guilt. He felt strangely guilty for pushing the other teen away, without explain why he had to do it. Kanda made up his mind to at least explain himself to the sprout, hoping the other would understand why things between them weren’t possible.

He tried to understand his confusion last, figuring out his feelings for the new kid, even though he may try and deny them. Sadly he couldn’t ignore them anymore, and it had only been a few hours since he’d met the guy. What had happened to make him feel like this, he didn’t know, all he knew was that in the few hours that he’d known the sprout, he’d fallen in love. Putting his head in his hands he finally admitted it, he was in love with none other than Allen Walker, the new kid, and had no idea how to deal with it. This was the root of his problems, and by admitting to it everything else finally started to make some sense. The need to touch Allen, and make contact with his milky white skin, the pull the sprouts eyes seemed to have, and even the rash actions of a few minutes prior, when he’d kissed the other teen.

He thought back to the kiss, now that he’d admitted he loved the sprout, he could finally analyze the kiss without feeling stupid. It had been amazing, everything Kanda had ever wanted from something as simple as a kiss. However thinking back, he realized that something had been off about it. There was an unidentified spark between them, something Kanda knew wasn’t supposed to be there. It had felt weird, almost alien, and unless he really thought, as he was doing now, he probably wouldn’t have noticed it.

Kanda tried to shake it away, these kinds of thoughts were dangerous, mainly because the last time he’d fallen in love with anyone it had ended badly, and even after two years he still hadn’t healed. He would just have to hope it didn’t happen again, because if it did he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself.

Giving a sad smile Kanda leaned back and remembered. He remembered his first love, the one that he’d been dragged through hell and back for, only to have it ended just as things were finally working out. The name of his first lover kept ringing in his ears, almost drowning out his new found love with its sorrow.

“Alma.”

OoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoO

Allen’s smile began to slide off his face as Kanda walked farther and farther away. He thought about the kiss, so amazing and sweet he could almost taste it on his lips. He could also feel the faint buzz left from the brief moment of electricity that had coursed through his system. This could not be happening, the spark seemed to be enough proof, but there was always the possibility he’d imaged it, which could mean one of two things, Kanda was either ‘the one’, or Allen was just getting really desperate. He leaned back on the table, this wasn’t supposed to be easy, but it was getting to be too much. Why couldn’t he manage to find his other half, despite years of searching? Then again every time he would finally find someone who might be it, they showed up.

The group called themselves the Noah, a terrifying collection of people who wanted the Earth to end. They looked completely normal, but Allen knew that they had the power to kill by just snapping their fingers, and they wouldn’t hesitate to destroy anyone who got in their way. Which is what had almost happened to Allen when they found him two years ago at a school in France, he’d been able to escape, but barely, and in addition to all of his other problems he now had to avoid them at all costs. Even doing that Allen hadn’t been able to stay hidden for long, they always showed up just as he was finally getting somewhere, causing him to have to move, again.

Allen shook the thoughts away, he needed to find Kanda and sort this all out before the Noah found him. He didn’t want to think about what would happen to Kanda if the Noah did find him, he’d probably end up dead, just like everyone else who managed to get close to Allen. He stood up, anxious to find Kanda as soon as humanly possible, barely noticing that the food had stopped flying, and cleanup had begun. Watching Principal Lee usher students out of the cafeteria he realized he had no idea where Kanda might be, which was a bit of a problem.

He spotted Lenalee, who was instructing the janitors on how to clean the room, and finding that this was probably his best option to find Kanda he started to walk over to the girl. As he made his way over to Lenalee, Allen noticed the devastation brought out by the food fight. There was food everywhere, on the floor, on the tables and chairs, and even on the walls and ceiling. The upturned tables and food splattered papers only added to the mess, making clean up seem impossible before the next hour.

When he walked up to the girl she was mumbling something about how this needs to stop happening so often. He gently tapped her shoulder pulling her from her thoughts, and gave her a smile.

“Sorry about this, you must think our school is filled with unruly savages,” she gave him a weak smile.

“Not at all, that was my first food fight. I found it…. exciting,” he pulling on his mask of politeness, trying not to offend the poor girl.

“Well it certainly was interesting. Would you like to clean up a bit? You’re covered in food,” she handed him a damp towel, and gestured to his food covered form.

“Yeah I guess you right,” he took a look at himself for the first time since the food fights conclusion, finding that there really wasn’t any part of him that wasn’t covered in food. He took the towel and wiped off his face, then set about getting all the extra food off his cloths. He listened to Lenalee babble about various food fights they’d had over the years, stating this wasn’t the worst, but it was still very messy. His ears perked at the sound of Kanda’s name, and he began listening with new interest.

“… And for some reason Kanda always seems to be the cause, especially after….” she trailed off, looking away from Allen.

“What happened?” Allen asked gently, trying to gather some kind of information about the mysterious teen.

“I really shouldn’t talk about it,” she looked around nervously, trying to make sure Kanda wasn’t in hearing distance by the look of it.

Seeing that no one was around she continued, “I shouldn’t talk about it, but you should at least know something. It was a couple of years ago, but Kanda could never get over it, there was this student and well,” she was cut off by the principal running up and hugging her.

“Oh my darling Lenalee, thank you so much for your help cleaning up. I can always count on you,” he doted over her, surprising Allen with his actions.

“Get off me brother, you’re an embarrassment, both to yourself and the school,” she pushed him off, patting off her outfit. “Well that explained that random outburst, kind of,” Allen thought giving her a sympathetic smile that wasn’t totally fake.

“So about that student,” he prodded her along, hoping she would divulge some kind of useful information.

“Well his name was Alma Karma, and two years ago he…. died,” she said looking haunted by the memory. Allen wanted to ask for more information, but that’s when Lavi showed up, nose bleeding, with a stupid grin on his face.

“What happened to your face?” Lenalee asked shocked. She grabbed the towel from Allen’s hand and placed it to the red head’s nose.

“Nothing much, Kanda finally snapped and punched me. Honestly I did kind of deserve it,” he said, pushing the towel to his nose to try and slow the bleeding.

“You’re going to the nurse, now,” Lenalee began to pull Lavi in that direction, looking relieved that she didn’t have to tell Allen anything more.

Once they left Allen felt frustrated, he was so close to learning something, only to have it slip away again. It was then that he had an idea, all he needed to do was find a computer. The library was his first thought, but he didn’t know where it was, so he had to ask a group of students that kept staring at him like he was a freak show. They pointed him in the right direction, and he followed their instructions until he came upon the double doors that lead into the library.

As he walked in the librarian looked disapproving, but still asked politely, “Hello what can I help you with?”

Allen plastered on a smile and quickly responded, “I need a computer, where’s one that I can use?”

She looked him over again, then sighed and pointed him to a group of tables with computers on them. He rushed over to the computers, turning one on and waiting impatiently for it to load. When it finally finished he opened an internet browser right away, typing in the key words that Lenalee had inadvertently given him.

He scrolled around looking for information, which is when he found the article. He clicked on it and a newspaper article came into view.

The title read “Student Commits Suicide in School”.


End file.
